overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Isekai Quartet Episode 09
Enjoy! Field Trip (満喫！りんかいがっこう Mankitsu! Rin kai gakkō) is the ninth episode of Isekai Quartet. It was first broadcasted on June 4, 2019. Summary The male members of the Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion can't help but feel in Valhalla, after seeing the beautiful girls in bikinis. Before they can enjoy themselves, Cocytus orders them to do a thousand push-ups. Darkness also joins in doing the exercise, her actions prompt the soldiers to halt admiring her chest. Ram and Viktoriya watching nearby call them scumbags. Subaru greets the two ladies asking how the BBQ is coming along, Ram notes Subaru is being lazy. The three hear a scream from Kazuma, who is in pain due to Demiurge using Flash to temporarily blind the boy when he was about to use his stealth skill to peep at the girls. Tanya scolds him for disrupting the peace as a member of the Disciplinary Committee she considers it a disgrace. Rem and Shalltear Bloodfallen are seen together underneath a tent. The trip begins to pick up, with the BBQ, Watermelon Splitting etc. The sunsets Roswaal begins the Test of Courage and groups are assigned and go through the forest. The first group being composed of Vooren Grantz, Megumin, Beatrice, and Mare Bello Fiore. The second group being composed of Matheus Johan Weiss, Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov, Shalltear, and Aura Bella Fiora. The third group being composed of Demiurge, Kazuma, Ram, and Albedo. Though Albedo claims that it wasn't scary at all. The fourth group being the last contains Subaru, Tanya, Ainz Ooal Gown, and Aqua. The goddess asks if the remaining three are from Earth. The group is surprised that she knows, which Aqua explains that she can tell because she sent Kazuma to another world. Tanya learning that Aqua is a deity becomes tense, blaming Aqua, believing that she is Being X as she discharges her magic around her. Ainz attempts to calm her down but falls deaf to Tanya's ears as she approaches Aqua. Aqua scared and confused tries to reason with Tanya, but the military girl ignores her. Subaru puts himself between them. Tanya only relents when Ainz tells her to think of this logically as to how could Aqua be Being X is she was also sent here in the current world. Tanya seeing the terrified Aqua realizes they are not the same being. Tanya apologizes to Aqua, stating she took her words as a god too seriously. Though Aqua corrects her that she really is a goddess. The others soak that bit in and realize Aqua has been claiming to be a deity, but they never took it seriously. The group meets with the others, who ask if everything was alright, as they witnessed the electrical storm caused by Tanya. Tanya explains she lost her cool and apologizes. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Satou Kazuma * Rem * Albedo * Aqua * Emilia * Aura Bella Fiora * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Beatrice * Megumin * Mare Bello Fiore * Wilibald Koenig * Matheus Johan Weiss * Rhiner Neumann * Vooren Grantz * Puck * Cocytus * Darkness * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Ram * Natsuki Subaru * Demiurge * Tanya von Degurechaff * Ainz Ooal Gown * Roswaal L Mathers Locations * Beach Play Notes * Mare reveals that he is a boy to the rest of the cast. * Tanya's power is estimated to be greater than the 8th level of Tier Magic by Ainz. pl:Isekai Quartet Odcinek 9 Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes